


Like an Octopus' Tentacles

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim and Blair have to deal with some tense moments when they share the holidays with family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This was written for The Sentinel Secret Santa Exchange - recipient Pattorse.  
> Happy Holidays Patt

_The family — that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. ~Dodie Smith_

Jim Ellison looked at the calendar and sighed. Thanksgiving had passed three weeks ago and Christmas was just around the corner. Thanksgiving had been, well, a disaster was a generous way to put it, and Jim wondered what Christmas would bring.

If he closed his eyes, Jim could still relive the mess that had happened at Thanksgiving…

“Hey Jim,” Blair had said, three weeks before Thanksgiving. “Why don’t we have a family dinner on Thanksgiving?”

Jim, stretched out on the couch, watching a repeat of Die Hard, had given a non-committal reply, half his mind on Bruce Willis fighting the bad guys. “What does that translate to, Babe?”

“You know, family,” Blair answered, standing in front of the television so Jim would have to see him, not Alan Rickman.

“You mean Naomi? Sure, invite her,” Jim had answered, craning his neck to see around Blair.

Blair smiled, knowing how to get Jim’s attention. “We’ll get a tofu turkey and-”

“What?” Jim answered, turning back and sitting up. The word “tofu” pinging his radar.

Knowing he now had Jim’s attention, Blair smiled. “I guess you want a turkey.” Blair had no intention of serving a tofu turkey, not on Thanksgiving, but knew how to get his lover’s attention.

“It’s Thanksgiving, Sandburg. NO TOFU.”

“Okay, I get that,” Blair held up his hands in appeasement. “But what about inviting your father and your brother?”

Jim sighed. “Blair, Babe, if Steven finds out we’re a couple, he would be fine with it, but my dad…” Jim didn’t finish, just shook his head. He and Blair had finally admitted their love for each other just before Halloween and they were very careful who they shared the news with. They had told Simon, as a friend, not as their boss, because officially, Blair as a consultant with Major Crimes, and Jim, a detective with Major Crimes, could not work together if they were in a relationship. Additionally, they had told Naomi, and Megan. No one else knew. Sure, others speculated because Jim and Blair had lived together for four years, but as long as they didn’t admit it, no one could separate them. “In any case, Steven will be in Seattle with his wife’s family.”

“So, you plan on never inviting your father here?”

It was a distinct possibility in Jim’s mind, but he could tell that was not the answer his lover wanted to hear. Blair had been pushing Jim to reconnect with his father. “Maybe, we should wait until after the holidays?”

“Jim, we won’t say anything at the dinner. I’m sure your father would want to spend Thanksgiving with family.”

“Chief,” Jim patted the seat next to him. “Anyone with half a brain, seeing us here, will know we’re a couple.”

“We lived together for years before we finally admitted what we felt.” Blair paused and smiled as he remembered the day he had declared he was tired of waiting, and pulled Jim close, kissing him. “I can mess up the office, throw a few things of mine around,” Blair pointed at what was once his bedroom and now worked as a guest room/office, “and pretend I sleep there. No one will really inspect the office because Naomi will be staying there.”

It didn’t take sentinel senses for Jim to notice that whenever Blair mentioned that kiss, his face got this incredibly beautiful glow, his features softening, as he remembered that magical moment when both their dreams came true. Seeing that glow on Blair’s face, Jim found it near impossible to deny Blair anything he wanted. “This might not go well,” Jim warned, “but if it’s what you want.”

“We’ll invite Megan too. She’s going to be alone on Thanksgiving. And I’ll prep my mom so she doesn’t say anything.”

Jim nodded and, reaching up, ran a hand down his beloved’s face before pulling him in for a repeat of the kiss that had brought them together – Alan Rickman and Bruce Willis forgotten.

Both Jim and Blair had to work on Thanksgiving, but they had the morning shift and would be home by three. Blair, knowing the turkey would go in the oven before they got home, made the stuffing the night before and asked his mother to stuff the bird right before it went in the oven. Naomi had done that and, when Jim and Blair entered the loft, the smell of roasting turkey hit them.

In the meantime, Naomi had peeled the potatoes and prepped the vegetables, and everything was going really well.

At five, when William arrived carrying a bottle of wine, the table was set, and most of the food was in the final stages of cooking.

“Hey, Dad, come on in.” Jim took his father’s coat, hanging it on a peg near the door and leading him into the living room. “Dad this is Blair’s mother, Naomi Sandburg. Naomi, this is my father, William Ellison.”

“Hello,” Naomi smiled and extended her hand as Jim offered to get them both drinks. Jim had been less than thrilled at the idea of inviting his father, and somewhat unsure about having him meet Naomi, but the pair kept up polite conversation, both keeping to neutral topics.

Things were progressing fairly well. Naomi was charming, and, while William eyed her with a certain degree of confusion, he was amiable. Then Megan arrived. Having not been warned to keep Jim’s father in the dark about his son’s romantic interest, when she was handed a drink, she proposed a toast, “to the happy couple.” Jim’s father almost choked on his drink as he spun and looked at his son, eyes narrowing.

“Is this true?” he demanded.

Not willing to lie, and not willing to deny Blair, Jim looked his father straight in the eye and answered, “Yes.”

“Can’t you act like a normal human being?” William asked, his voice shaking.

“You mean, not a freak?” Jim replied, bitterly.

“Yes,” William snarled, putting down his glass, and taking his coat. Without so much as another word, he stormed out the door, leaving behind a stunned son and horrified guests.

Blair reached for Jim, wanting to protect him, wanting to deny everything William had just said about Jim, wanting to comfort him, but Jim shook him off. “Give me a few minutes, Chief, okay?” he said, and walked out onto the balcony. Blair nodded, feeling miserable for bringing this confrontation about, and watched helplessly as Jim stepped outside, his hands on the railing, his shoulders stooped. Blair could tell Jim was watching his father leave.

Megan stood in shock, her mouth opening and closing a few times, before she turned to Blair. “I am so sorry, Sandy. Oh, God,” tears began to roll down her cheeks at her faux pas. “I didn’t know he didn’t know. How could he say that to Jim? Oh God, I am so sorry.”

“You didn’t know, Megan. I was going to warn you and forgot. It’s my fault,” Blair said in a shaky voice.

“Sweetie,” Naomi came over, a hand closing on Blair’s arm. “I’ll stay somewhere else tonight so you and Jim can talk. I think you need some alone time with him and I think he needs you.”

Blair nodded, his eyes on Jim, wanting, needing, to share his pain, as Naomi quietly grabbed some things, turned off the stove and oven and then headed out. Megan, whispering some more apologies, tears still streaming down her cheeks, gave Blair a quick hug and left with Naomi.

So there was Jim and Blair, with an 18-pound stuffed turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, a string bean casserole, corn, butternut squash, cranberry dressing, and two pies and all their guests gone.

Sighing, knowing he needed to be with Jim as much for himself as for Jim, Blair went out to the balcony and put his arms around Jim, resting his head on Jim’s back. “He’s wrong, very wrong,” Blair whispered and Jim nodded.

“I knew he would react badly,” Jim whispered, turning and grabbing hold of Blair, burying his head in Blair’s hair. Jim was holding him very tightly, needing Blair, and Blair let his arms slide up Jim’s back, holding him just as tightly.

“I’m sorry, I pushed for this and I forget to tell Megan about our secret. This was my fault.”

Pulling back so he could look Blair in the face, Jim shook his head. “Don’t ever say that, Babe. This is my father’s problem, not yours, not mine. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Don’t ever forget or doubt that…”

Turning away from the calendar, Jim looked around the loft. “Christmas and Hanukkah,” he muttered, “two more big family occasions.” Jim hated whenever people spoke about family and family events during the holiday season. Not because of the holidays - he had a family that he loved now - but whenever anyone mentioned family, Jim could see a shadow of sadness flicker in his partner’s eyes. And Megan, she still sniffled sometimes when she would ask if Jim and his father had resolved “the problem.” She was always tentative about it, feeling awful, hoping she hadn’t completely ruined everything.

Of all the guests that night, Naomi was the most level-headed. She had told Jim and Blair the day after Thanksgiving, “Give William time. Jim, you’re someone he should be proud of. I’m sure he will see that once he gets over the initial shock. He comes from a time and environment where relationships were only between a man and woman and he needs some time and space to shift his thinking.”

Jim doubted his father would ever shift his thinking. Ellisons were known for being intractable and Jim was okay with that. He’d barely spoken to his father in 20 years until Blair insisted he reconnect with the old man. He just hated what it was doing to Blair.

“Okay,” he muttered. “Enough maudlin thoughts, it’s time to shop for Blair.” Smiling, Jim glanced at the clock. Blair was picking up Naomi at the airport. Naomi would not be staying until Christmas. She had said something about solstices and New Years, and Quoddy Head in Maine, and sunrises, and would be flying out on the 19th. Jim didn’t really get why anyone would head to the northeast coast, in bitter winter, to celebrate the arrival of winter and the New Year. But that was Naomi. Deciding he really didn’t understand Naomi, he’d just accept her the way she was, Jim had suggested that Blair take her to dinner, so they could have some mother and son time. And that left him time to go buy some presents for Blair and hide them.

 

Blair stood by the terminal exit, watching the people that came off the plane, and smiled brightly, waving, when he saw his mother. Naomi smiled in return and reached out, pulling her son in for a hug. “Blair, you look wonderful.”

“Hi Naomi, do you have luggage?” he asked, looking at the carry-on she was rolling behind her. She nodded and the pair headed over to the luggage carrousel.

“How’s Jim?” she asked, as they maneuvered their way through the crowd.

“He’s good.”

“Has he and his father-“ before she could finish Blair shook his head no and she gave a sigh.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Naomi asked.

“To Jim?”

“No, to William.”

“I did, but I didn’t tell Jim. I called, but Mr. Ellison hung up on me when he realized who I was.”

“Sometimes people need time to adjust, honey.”

“I know, but I just wish he would adjust a little quicker.”

Naomi, seeing the sadness, gave him a quick hug, considering her own plans and the possibility of maybe having her own talk with William Ellison. “Let’s get my luggage and make plans for the week.”

 

For the next 6 days, Jim, Blair, and Naomi shared space and each other’s company. While Jim and Blair spent the days working, Naomi cooked them some meals and shopped for gifts. By agreement, they would celebrate the Yule on the 18th before Naomi left for the actual solstice.

So, she he had some free time when her son and “son in law” went to work and, on the afternoon of the 17th, decided to deal with the situation that was upsetting her son. Not telling Jim or Blair what she was going to do, she called a car service and went to visit William Ellison. She gave no advance warning to the gentleman about her visit. She didn’t want him backing out of a meeting, and if he was going to refuse to see her, he would have to kick her out.

Arriving at the large, Edwardian style, suburban house, Naomi walked past the well-tended lawn, glancing at the holiday display. If she hadn’t met William, Naomi would still guess he was conservative. While there were holiday decorations on display, tastefully arranged, they had an almost impersonal feel, like they had been put up for the neighbors and not for family fun. And thinking over William’s reaction to Jim, she guessed that William spent a lot of time worrying what others thought of him. Actually, she found the whole thing quite sad.

Reaching over, she rang the doorbell and an older Asian lady answered. “Can I help you?” she asked, offering a tentative smile.

“Good afternoon, I’d like to speak with Mr. Ellison.”

“Your name?” she asked.

Naomi debated whether or not to give her name. If she did, William might refuse to see her. “Could you tell him, it’s a friend of Jim’s.”

The woman nodded and disappeared, and a few moments later, William turned up at the door, his curious expression turning decidedly sour as he looked at Naomi. “Mrs. Sandburg,” he said, coldly.

“May I speak with you?” Naomi asked.

“I doubt we have anything to talk about.”

“I think we do.”

William looked the woman over for a moment, but decided he couldn’t just leave her standing on his doorstep, and opened the door, beckoning her in. Leading her into the living room, he turned, not offering to take her coat, hoping she would say whatever it was she had to say and leave.

“William - may I still call you William?” she asked and he nodded. “I really think we should talk about Blair and Jim.”

“There’s nothing to discuss.”

“Why?”

“Do you understand what they are doing?”

“Yes, I do. They are finding comfort and love in one another.” William looked about to speak but Naomi held up her hand. “They are in love, William, is there anything really wrong with that?”

“They’re both men,” William sniped.

Naomi nodded her understanding. “May I sit a minute?” Not waiting for an answer, Naomi opened her coat and sat down. “If Blair were a woman, would you object to their relationship?”

“I wouldn’t like it,” William answered, “after his telling the world about Jim’s…um.”

“Senses,” she suggested and William nodded.

“Do you know how much Blair was offered for his dissertation?” When William shook his head no, Naomi continued, “three million dollars. He turned it down despite the fact that it was his life’s work and Jim had agreed that Blair could study him for the purposes of writing a dissertation. He never gave the dissertation in, not to the university, not to that publisher. I did, by mistake.” She paused and looked over at William. “I know he’s sued the publisher and the university and gotten his reputation back, but even if he hadn’t, he chose Jim over everything. Can you understand the kind of commitment and love he has for your son?”

William looked at her for a moment and then took a seat. “It’s unnatural,” he whispered.

“They cling to each other, would give up everything for each other. Isn’t that more important than what they do in the privacy of their bedroom?”

“What will people say?” William asked, and for the first time Naomi realized William looked lost.

“They’ve lived together for four years. Whatever people were going to say, they’ve said. And yes, some people will be cruel, and they will have to hold tight to each other and weather the storms, but they’re committed to doing it, and strong enough to get through it.” She paused and looked at William, thinking this was a man who loved his son but had never known how to express it. “They will endure whatever others throw at them. Their love will sustain them. However, it would be a lot easier if their family were with them. You love your son as much as I love mine, I know you do. Will you let fear of what others will say keep you from being with him?”

Having had her say, Naomi stood. “I know for a fact they will be home on Christmas Eve. Megan will be joining them. You might consider joining them as well.” Without another word, Naomi left, leaving William staring after her.

 

“This eggnog needs more rum,” Jim commented, as he put the punch bowl on the table and, when he saw Blair wasn’t looking, poured another healthy bit of rum into the bowl. “And Megan will be here any minute,” he added, putting the bottle of rum aside. “What did you say she’s bringing?”

“Barramundi, a traditional fish dish,” Blair smiled at the rhyme. “Remember, it’s summer in Australia, though a lot of cultures serve fish on Christmas Eve,” Blair added, as he put the final touches on some garlic bread and put it in the oven before walking over, a hand going around Jim’s waist as he looked around. If he could have described what the ideal holiday would look like, this would be his description, and he felt like he had finally come home, sharing the holidays with his lover.

The loft was ready for both Christmas and Hanukkah. The pair had decided to share both holidays and Naomi, hearing this, had sent for her mother’s Menorah, offering it as her contribution to the decorating of the loft. She had then helped them decorate the Christmas tree, placing gifts beneath it, before she left for the east coast, never mentioning that she had visited William.

The family Menorah was given a place of honor on a small table before the balcony door and Blair was just about ready to light the first candle when Megan arrived.

“Hey, mates,” she greeted, putting her dish down on the table and looking around. “The place looks great.” She came forward to give both men a kiss and then stood beside Jim and watched as Blair moved to the table and lit the center candle and then the first candle on the right of the Menorah, saying a prayer. Finishing, he turned to the others with a smile.

“Happy first night of Hanukkah,” he said.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Jim took Blair into his arms for a quick kiss before turning back to Megan. “Would you like a glass of eggnog?”

“Does it have a lot of rum?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes, I took car service here,” she admitted. “Sandy told me you make some traditional eggnog and I’m looking forward to it.”

“Great,” Jim went to pour the glasses just as someone knocked at the door. Frowning, not expecting anyone, he turned to the door and opened it.

William Ellison stood in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable and holding a bottle of blue label scotch in one arm.

“Dad?” Jim asked, as Blair and Megan turned, both holding their breaths as they watched the door.

“Can I come in, Jimmy?” he asked. “I know I wasn’t invited but, I’m spending Christmas day with my younger son and his in-laws so I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with my elder son…and his partner.”

Jim opened the door wider, beckoning him in as Megan and Blair broke into smiles. “As long as you understand he is my partner, sure Dad, you’re welcome here.”

“I will apologize for what I said on Thanksgiving before I walk into your home. What I said wasn’t true. You are a son any man would be proud of. And I have to apologize to your guests for the scene I made,” he indicated Megan. “And Naomi too.”

“She’s not here for the holiday but we’ll let her know you did,” Blair answered, coming forward and offering his hand. “Welcome and happy holidays.”

William smiled, and putting the bottle of scotch down, took the offered hand before covering Blair’s hand with his other hand. “I was shocked,” he admitted. “But if you and Jim are happy-“

“We are,” Blair and Jim both answered.

“Then I’m happy.”

Picking up the bottle of scotch, he handed it to Jim as Megan came forward and gave him a hug. As Blair moved to quickly set another place at the table, Jim handed his father a glass of eggnog. “It’s Grandma’s recipe,” he told his father and William smiled.

“A lot of rum?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Jim agreed as he handed Megan and Blair a glass and lifted his own. “Megan, would you like to give the toast you gave on Thanksgiving?”

Megan smiled and held up her glass. “To the happy couple,” she stated.

“And to all of us,” Blair added, “To quote Tiny Tim, ‘God bless us, every one.’”

 

The smell of cooking bacon woke Blair the next morning and he rolled over and climbed out of bed.

“Morning, Babe,” Jim called, hearing his partner’s movements. “Breakfast is just about ready.”

“I think I drank too much eggnog last night,” Blair declared, coming down the stairs. “I still feel woozy.”

“You and Megan, both,” Jim answered, putting a cup of coffee down in front of Blair. “Word of advice, never drink too much Ellison eggnog.”

“Now you tell me,” Blair grumbled good-naturedly as Jim put some toast, eggs and bacon on the table before leaning down to give his lover a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“My father called this morning,” Jim said as he took a seat at the table. “He’ll be heading out with Steven later and wanted to thank me for dinner and for understanding that he needed to come to terms with a few things. He said and I quote, ‘I like Blair. You two belong together.’ He wants us over for dinner soon.”

“That would be great,” Blair beamed. “I’m so glad you two were able to get together.”

Jim chuckled. “I think your mother had a hand in that.”

“What?”

“She went to visit him and told him a few home truths.”

Blair grinned, thinking of his mom. As a matter of fact, she had left a few gifts. Glancing at the tree, Blair’s eyes went wide. There were some extra packages there that hadn’t been there the day before. “So, should we open gifts?”

“After breakfast,” Jim answered, serving the breakfast. “Let’s eat while it’s hot.”

“Anyway, I have a few things in the office that I need to put under that tree,” Blair said, digging into the food.

After breakfast, Jim started up the fireplace, and they moved over to the tree, Jim and Blair taking turns opening packages.

For Blair, Jim had bought: a new coat, a gift certificate to a mechanic, a gift certificate to a book store, and, as the special gift, an inscribed copy of a book Richard Burton had written in the mid eighteen hundreds. The book had cost a small fortune but the look on Blair’s face as he opened it, his hands trembling, had made the cost negligible.

For Jim, Blair had bought: a new fishing rod, a gift certificate to a hardware store, a gift certificate to Wonderburger, and as a special gift, an old motorcycle. As Jim stared at the picture and the keys, Blair explained, “It’s an old Harley, I have it in storage. It doesn’t run, but I thought you and I could spend some time fixing it up and when we get it running we can take it for a ride in the country.”

Jim reached over and pulled his lover to him. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“For me too,” Blair answered cuddling with his lover before the fire. “Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?” Blair asked.

“Not if we’re going to Simon's for dinner.”

“Until dinner then?”

“Sure, or until one of us needs to go to the bathroom,” Jim answered, a hand reaching over to caress Blair. “In the meantime, I’ll enjoy the greatest gift of all.” He leaned down to kiss Blair. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but you are the best gift I ever received.”

“I say the same thing about you, Jim,” Blair answered and returned the kiss.


End file.
